


Rummy

by Jillie_chan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: So how hard is it to beat Reid at cards?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When have I ever called you a 'know-it-all'?"<br/>"This morning at breakfast!"<br/>"Yesterday when he beat you at cards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rummy

"Man, I'm sure glad you said no when I offered a bet to this game, otherwise I'd go hungry for a week." Morgan said sorely as Reid picked up the entire discard pile and put down four different sets of cards. "Are you sure you've never played Rummy before?"

"Yes, I am quite sure that this is the first time ever playing this game." Reid said as he put down a queen of hearts card pointing over to Morgan's stack of three Queens before discarding a ten.

Morgan took a deep calming breath before he reached to the deck and drew the ten of spades. A smiled flickered across his face. He had one card left and it was the ten of diamonds, and Reid had just discarded another ten. Morgan almost had a set. But he had to discard a card before he could pick up the discard pile next turn. Morgan nonchalantly placed the ten of spades on the pile trying to act like it didn't help him.

"Did you know that it is likely that the ancestors of modern cards arrived in Europe from the Mamelukes of Egypt in the late 1300s, by which time they had already assumed a form very close to those in use today?" Reid asked as he surveyed his hand.

"No, I did not." Morgan said tapping his one card on the table waiting for Reid to draw. "It's your turn."

"In particular, the Mameluke deck contained 52 cards comprising four 'suits': polo sticks, coins, swords, and cups…" Reid continued moving a card over in his hands, weighting the option of drawing vs. picking us the discard pile.

"Wow, as interesting as that is, are you going to draw or go on about the cards of the past?" Morgan asked impatiently, eyeing the discard pile.

"Sorry," Reid said as he scooped up the discard pile.

"DAMN!"

Reid looked up startled. "Wha-"

"I'm just about to get another set you go and take the stupid discard pile! You have half of the whole entire deck and only have two sets, and I only have those since I was dealt with them! That's it! I can't play against a guy that knows EVERYTHING!" Morgan screamed at the younger profiler before throwing his card down and stomping out of the room. Hotch, who had been nearly run over by Morgan as the latter stormed out of the room, gave Reid a small smile.

"Don't worry," Hotch reassured the younger agent, "Morgan will forget about this and offer to play with you next week."

Reid still looked a little shell-shocked at Morgan's reaction.

"I just wanted to straighten the discard pile out."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I try my hand at a Criminal Minds fic. I got the idea when Morgan asks when he ever said that Reid was a know-it-all and Hotch says "Yesterday when he beat you at cards." My idea of how the card game went. Sorry if Morgan or anyone else is OOC.


End file.
